


Beckett Mariner for Queen of Starfleet

by Pixie (magnetgirl)



Category: Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Confidence, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/Pixie
Summary: A tribute to Beckett's brand of Starfleet realness
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Beckett Mariner for Queen of Starfleet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



> I, too, LOVE Beckett Mariner.

**Title:** When I Rule the World  
 **Artist:** LIZ  
  


Note: lyrics contain cheeky references to BDSM


End file.
